1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology to make an electronic circuit substrate three-dimensional. More specifically, the present invention relates to a three-dimensional (solid) substrate and an electronic device formed by the three-dimensional substrate so that the three-dimensional structure having a different shape than the electronic circuit substrate is formed when a plurality of components are combined to form an electronic circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the substrate for forming the electronic circuit is formed in a plate-like shape. Because of the plate-like shape, flexibility of the design of home electronics or the like is limited. Furthermore, an area of the electronic circuit is limited by an area of the substrate. FIG. 14 shows a conceptual diagram of a conventional wiring substrate. In the conventional cord wiring, cords H and electronic components J are complicatedly intersected with each other. In a multilayer substrate, the cords H and electronic components J are located between the layers. Thus, a linearly circuit cannot be formed on the upper part of the electronic components J. Furthermore, although the cord wiring can be arranged vertically, laterally or obliquely in a universal substrate, the cord cannot be three-dimensionally arranged since the components are fixed on a flat surface and therefore the cord is necessarily arranged along the surface. In addition, a multilayer substrate is known as another type of the substrate. In the multilayer substrate, a plurality of circuit structures are connected with each other while they are separated with other by an insulating resin or the like. Although the multilayer is formed by overlapping the circuit structures in the multilayer substrate, the multilayer substrate merely offers the function of the substrate. The multilayer substrate cannot offer the three-dimensional structure having a different shape than the substrate.
Conventionally, the completed design of the electronic product is limited and the size of the electronic product becomes larger in many cases since the electronic circuits and other components are housed inside. Accordingly, even if the shape is same, the structure of the substrate is preferably changed for increasing an internal capacity and enabling free idea. If the wiring can be arranged more linearly and three-dimensionally crossed rather than the conventional cord wiring, the position of the components is not limited with respect to the substrate and the components can be sterically fixed. Thus, the wiring of the components can be performed using the entire space effectively. As explained above, when the electronic circuit is formed from the three-dimensional substrate, the technology for providing the three-dimensional structure different from the substrate is required.